district_9fandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta De Romano
}} Violetta De Romano '''(ヴィオレッタ・デ・ロマーノ ''Bairoretta De Romano'') is one of the main characters of '''District 9 - First and is the wife of Khaiden De Romano. Violetta is apart of the Survey Corps, specifically in the '''Special Operations Squad '''along with Khaiden. Formerly was in the 105th Cadet Corps and ranked 7th for their graduation. Appearance As a soldier, Violetta often wears a uniform consisting of a short, light-brown jacket with the badge of the Scout Regiment on both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, a white shirt, a brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and brown knee-high leather boots. She also wears a green cape with the symbol of the Scout Regiment. Personality Violetta De Romano is unpredictable. No one knows what she's about to do next, although she can be quite of an air-head. The two traits that the people around her would enjoy the most is that she's charismatic and insightful. Although it doesn't really take too long to dislikes Violetta, but the fact she's crass and extreme is just the tip of the iceberg. There there's the fact she's also childish, irresponsible and hateful, but fortunately they're mixed with behaviors of being incorruptible as well. But focus on her as this is what she's loathed. Plenty of days have been ruined because of this and her deceitful ways, which plenty have been a witness to. Fair is fair though, Violetta is still a complex being with good sides as well. She's cooperative and organized for a start, it could be worth to take a chance just once. She cares deeply for everyone surrounding her and supports them, despite how her aloof and aggressive attitude works. History She's aggressive, fierce, charismatic and cautious. However, there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with her disturbing past. She was born in Karanes District, which is a town located on the east edge of Wall Rose. She grew up with a small family of hers, moving into Shiganshina District and meeting while she was only 13. She lived without worry, until it happened after 100 years of peace. Violetta lost her family after the Colossal Titan appeared, breaking the walls of Wall Maria, and titans breaking and taking over Shiganshina. Losing her home after an argument with both of her parents about moving back to Karanes. After failing to save her parents from getting crushed by a boulder, Violetta had watched as her parents dies right before her eyes. There was time wherein she was almost devoured by a titan, until she was saved by Zion Seymour and had been taken in and was a cadet in the 105th Cadet Corps, joining the Scout Regiment by the age of 20 and got married to Khaiden at the age of 23. Relationships * Khaiden De Romano- Violetta met Khaiden when they were young in Shiganshina. She cares deeply and cherishes her memories with Khaiden. They grew up together, training and promised each other that no matter what, they'll always be protected by each other. Khaiden has been a great source of happiness to Violetta. Before realizing her feelings for him, both of them were best friends, along with his brothers. She spent basically the rest of her life with Khaiden. After she lost her family, Khaiden had accepted her into his home back in Wall Rose, which caused her to become overwhelmed with happiness. After learning that Khaiden was going to join the Scouts, she immediately changed her mind about going into the Garrison Regiment and decided to join along with Khaiden. After a while, they had finally confessed both of their love for each other, created a healthy and strong relationship until they got married by the age of 23 - 25. * Gryffin Belserion - Violetta is the cousin of Gryffin. The two of them are close to each other, creating a strong bond. She recognized the potential Gryffin has to protect humanity, and had encouraged him to do his best, but also protected him at all cost, being the older cousin she is. Violetta is over-protective of Gryffin, considering she is the only family she had left along with the De Romano's and Giulliette, his twin sister. Gryffin and Violetta were both in a pathetic feud with each other when they were young as they were unable to get along, causing their parents to keep them away from each other. * Ryan Young - Ryan is Violetta's childhood friend. The two of them are really close with each other, protecting and keeping an eye out for each other. After Violetta was crushed by a roof, Ryan and Gryffin immediately tried to help her, desperately and arguing with her that they wouldn't run unless they're with her. Violetta cares deeply for Ryan,